1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector which is thinner in thickness.
2. The Related Art
In the electronics industry, electronic products having light and thin characteristics are occupying a mainstream market. Because internal parts in the electronic product affect appearance and thickness of the electronic product, an electrical connector as one of the internal parts is accordingly required to have a thinner thickness.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional electrical connector 100′ used in an electronic product (not shown) and adapted for mating with a plug connector (not shown) includes an insulating housing 10′, an insulating body 30′, a plurality of terminals 20′ molded in the insulating body 30′ by insert molding, and a shielding shell 40′ looped from a metal plate to show a rectangular cylindrical shape. The insulating body 30′ together with the terminals 20′ is assembled in the insulating housing 10′. The insulating housing 10′ defines a mating window 11′ in the mating direction, through which the plug connector is inserted in the electrical connector 100′. An outer periphery of the mating window 11′ protrudes outward to form a ring-shaped blocking rib 12′. The shielding shell 40′ encloses the insulating housing 10′ with a front periphery thereof resisting against the back of the blocking rib 12′.
When the electrical connector 100′ is assembled in the electronic product, the blocking rib 12′ is the only part directly exposed outside the electronic product. For beautifying the appearance of the electronic product, the blocking rib 12′ can be changed in shape, material or color. However, the shielding shell 40′ encloses the whole of the insulating housing 10′. As a result, the combination of thickness of the insulating housing 10′ and the shielding shell 40′ directly affects the entire thickness of the electrical connector 100′, and further affects the appearance thickness of the electronic product. Therefore, an electrical connector which is thinner in thickness is required.